


Gif set short fics

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, perving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just where im going to post short fics for my gif sets. :)</p><p>please enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gif set short fics

**Author's Note:**

> I added in loki and hawkeye :DDDDDD
> 
> DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Based on this gifset : http://thranduil-father-of-legolas.tumblr.com/post/50329299416/richard-armitage-lee-pace-perving

Lee didn’t know this was going to happen. He thought it was just going to be another boring sunday. He wouldn’t predict that a man from the FBI would come running into his home, injured, trying to hide from a master assassin. The man was a very gorgeous man. His black hair was silky and Lee just wanted to run his hands through it.

—-

“Yes mum, mhm, yup, ok, yup, im fine, mum please stop i have work to do, ok, love you too, bye” Gosh that woman knows how to talk.

It was a cold winter’s morning. The grass had ice on the tips. It was a sunday, his last chance to relax until he’s back at the office. He lives in a small apartment, big enough for one person not for two, it had one regular sized bathroom, one smallish bedroom, a reasonable sized kitchen and a big living room. He had a dog but he died last year of old age. He had a girlfriend but she left to go back to New Zealand. He lives in New York. His family lives in Texas. So right now he is pretty alone.

It was the usual morning routine, have a shower, get dressed, have breakfast and do a bit of work. Right now he was propped up on the black leather sofa watching some TV. He heard a loud thump come from the room below and then a scream saying “GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE”. He started to get a bit curious on what that was about, then again that man is always screaming at something.

He heard running in the hallway, but was not bothered enough to go check what was going on. His door slammed open, he jumped up from where he was sitting and just stared at the doorway. Someone came running into his home and slammed the door shut. The man was leaning against the door, all puffed out and sweaty. The man was injured. He had blood running down his arm but it didnt look to serious. 

“ummm, excuse me” he asked the strange man.

“Oh, sorry, ummm this must be pretty rude to ask of but could i use your wash room just to wash away the blood?” He had a strong british accent.

“ummm, yea sure. it just that way.” he said pointing in the correct direction. The man looked up. his eyes were really blue like the sea. The man looked in the direction he was pointing in.

“m’Richard by the way” he said. putting his hand forward for him to shake.

“Lee” he said. shaking his hand.

Richard left to the bathroom, limping. A british man named Richard. He can deal with that. Richard was a very beautiful man. His hair looked silky, he could only imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through it while making out with him. WAIT! What was he doing! He just met this man and he already want to kiss the living shit out of him.

It was 5 minutes later when Richard came out of the bathroom. His arm was all patched up and clean. What happened anyway? 

“If you dont mind me asking, What happened?” Lee asked hopefully not annoying the guy.

“If you must know. I was on a mission, hunting down a criminal who killed exactly 80 people in 2 days, then instead of being the hunter i became the huntie! a master assassin was after me. He found me and shot me in the arm with a arrow. Then i was running and running and ended up here.” wow.

“80 people? in 2 days?” Lee choked out.

“Yup, he only did it because it was fun.” Richard said with a hint of smirk for my surprise.

“And an assassin was after you at the same time?” Lee was having trouble processing all of this but tried to act like he was fine.

“Yup, seemly to be working for the guy.” 

“And what were this guys names?” just in case he came by them.

“Well the killer was Loki and the assassin was named Clint Barton an agent for shield. anything else you want to know?” 

“Nope, im fine” but then he realized Richard was not wearing any shirt. He walked over to the window and peaked out of it. He turned his head to the side and saw Richard putting on a black singlet. His body was well toned and built. Richard saw him staring. 

“You know it’s rude to stare” Richard said with a chuckle.

“oh, sorry” Lee quickly moved his head back to the window.

“Na it’s fine.” 

“Really you dont mind? I mean you look more of a ladies man.” why the hell did he just say that.

Richard smirked “i am a ladies man but i dont mind men. Actually i quite prefer men.”

“oh, good to know” Lee choked out.

“Well i think i should get going”

“Um yea”

“Here take this.” He handed Lee a piece of folded up paper.

“Um ok”

Richard smirked at him again and then left. Lee looked at the piece of paper and unfolded it. It had numbers on it with the sentence ‘call me’ under it. Lee stared at the paper for a while then smirked at it.

—-

Like Lee said he didn’t expect it but it happened. So it just goes to show the saying ‘expect the unexpected’ is a real, trueful saying.


End file.
